Ducha Fría
by Luin-fanel
Summary: El calor y la reciente batalla te han dejado hecho polvo, nada mejor que una relajante ducha pero... ¿que pasa si tu amor platónico ya está ahí y no te has dado cuenta?... AkiDBoy lemon


_**DUCHA FRÍA**_

El calor era agobiante y la reciente batalla contra los Radam no había provocado otra cosa que sudor, la ropa se le pegaba como una segunda piel, por dicha razón, lo único que le venía a la mente, era una buena ducha para refrescarse y acabar con aquella desagradable sensación, sus ojos verdes estaban determinados mientras sus pies lo llevaban a paso firme hasta el lugar que anhelaba en ese momento, estaba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo, tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y cavilaciones, que no notó el leve sonido de la ducha cerrando el paso del agua poco a poco, como preparándose a tenderle una trampa.

D-Boy entró casi sin hacer ruido al pequeño baño del lugar donde se alojaban, no se escuchaba nada ya que Rebin y Miri habían decidido hacer un chequeo a Pegas y a Sol, Noal por su parte había salido en busca de algún abastecimiento de energía, tendrían que salir de ahí al día siguiente si querían alcanzar al siguiente Tekkaman para intentar robarle su cristal… eran demasiados pensamientos los que daban vueltas en la mente de Takaya mientras se desvestía sin notar que al otro lado de la cortina otra persona se enjabonada igualmente sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, cosa de segundos cuando finalmente aquella barrera era removida de su sitio, el shock que vino un poco después les heló la sangre a ambos por escasos segundos, ahí estaba Tekkaman Blade tal y como lo había visto aquella primera vez después de impactar contra la Tierra, viéndola en todo su esplendor, ligeramente enjabonada, con el cabello tan húmedo, que tomaba formas sensuales al pegársele contra el cuello y los hombros, tan sugerente…

"Aki… ¡¡¡GOMEN!!!"

"¿D… D-Boy?"

La cortina fue cerrada nuevamente, ambos corazones bombeaban sangre a mil por hora, al grado de tornar ambos rostros tan colorados, que era obvio que se sentían avergonzados, en cierto modo intimidados, el silencio reinó, tenso, por algunos minutos en los que la escena se repetía una y otra vez en el aire…

"No, no pasa nada… D-Boy"

"¿Aki?... es que… yo…"

"Está bien… no… no te preocupes… D-Boy"

Un escalofrío tremendo recorrió la espalda de Takaya al oir su nombre en aquel cálido susurro, sintiendo con cada milímetro de su oreja el cálido aliento de Aki, esa mujer¿Qué intentaba abriendo de nuevo aquella cortina?... ¿y hablándole de esa manera tan…

"¿Por qué no…"

"Aki, yo…"

"No, no te preocupes, D-Boy, seguro que también te mueres de calor"

El chico trago hondo al sentir un par de formas suaves y circulares contra su espalda morena, la sensación no hacía más que expandirse por todo su cuerpo como si hubieran lanzado una piedra en un estanque, creando ondas contínuas que no dejaban de ir y venir desde el centro mismo de la incitación tan atrevida que su compañera le procuraba sin el menor recelo.

"No lo pienses tanto, solo necesito que me ayudes a enjabonar mi espalda"

El sudor se hizo más notorio en la frente del ojiverde al sentir como la presión en su espalda aumentaba a la vez que aquellos suaves y delgados brazos lo atraían más y más, su cuerpo no le respondía, sus pies habían comenzado a ceder, moviéndose con voluntad propia en dirección contraria a la que él ordenaba, pero, debía admitir que muy en el fondo de su ser, lo deseaba, quería más que simples abrazos de amistad, quería más que aquellas sonrisas de preocupación y ternura, quería que esos ojos lo vieran con éxtasis y no solo con amor, quería rendirse a los placeres carnales que solo esa mujer podía ofrecerle… sin darse cuenta en que momento había cedido su cordura y su control a manos de Aki, dio la vuelta poco a poco, encontrándose nuevamente con aquel cuerpo desnudo, con sus curvas suaves, aquel vientre plano, la piel lechosa y tersa, ese cabello tan suave y sedoso que invitaba a ser tocado y acariciado una y otra vez, D-Boy se encontraba casi poseído por la visión de aquella, su sirena, cuando sin previa advertencia, ella se volteó, recogiendo su cabello sobre uno de los hombros para permitirle una perspectiva completa de aquella espalda estilizada y suave.

"Entonces¿podrías ponerme un poco de jabón, D-Boy?"

Su mano se movió por si sola al tomar la pastilla de jabón y comenzar a enjabonar, la espuma, el sentir la piel bajo sus dedos no hizo más que incitarlo a usar la otra mano para acariciar las huellas que la pastilla iba dejando a su paso, despacio, como si no hubiera un mañana y fueran las únicas personas sobre la faz de la Tierra… el aroma a flores silvestres fundiéndose poco a poco con el aroma característico de Aki se fueron fundiendo, esparciéndose por la atmósfera, hipnotizando al joven Takaya, distrayéndolo al grado de no darse cuenta como su cuerpo se acercaba cada vez más a su presa, mientras sus manos comenzaban a volar poco a poco por las curvas de la peliazul, la pastilla de jabón había caído al piso segundos atrás, fue entonces que salió de su letargo al escuchar un leve gemido escapar de los labios de su amiga.

"Lo siento… yo…"

No pudo continuar, se había despegado de un salto de aquel cuerpo cálido al notar su mano sobre uno de sus senos, estaba por salir completamente apenado cuando su mano fue jalada con fuerza por otra más pequeña, el impulso de un cuerpo contra el suyo habían ejercido suficiente fuerza para acorralarlo contra la pared de la ducha, la intensidad había sido suficiente para activar el botón del agua tibia, que había comenzado a bañarlos sin más, no podía creerlo, Aki estaba completamente recargada contra él, compartiéndole su calor, mirándolo con un deseo irreprimible, sin soltar su mano, sus labios entreabiertos, tan tentadores, aquel leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, las gotas de agua rodando poco a poco por su rostro, era alucinante¿Cómo resistirse ante aquella táctica?

"Por favor, no te vayas aun D-Boy, déjame complacerte"

"Pero… Aki…"

"Llevas tanto tiempo peleando, tanto tiempo preocupándote por tu pasado, por tu misión… déjame reconfortarte, déjame complacerte, déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo todo, D-Boy"

"¡Aki!"

No dijo más, ella cerró los ojos, él cerró la distancia entre ambos cuerpos, apoderándose de aquella boca con labios inexpertos, nunca antes había besado a una mujer, y era increíble, eran tan suaves, tan apetecibles, la sensación era tan grata que se sentía un poco mareado, aun así, no tardó en acostumbrarse a aquella caricia, sus brazos, cobrando vida propia, rodeando aquella cintura estrecha, atrayéndola más contra si hasta sentir cada tramo de piel contra la propia…

Se separaron un momento, él necesitaba respirar, pero apenas dio una bocanada, no pudo evitar volver a perder el oxígeno recién adquirido al sentir aquellos labios húmedos, ávidos recorriéndole el cuello y posteriormente los hombros, electricidad era lo que desprendía la hermosa Aki al delinear las clavículas de Takaya con su lengua, mientras sus dedos marcaban como hierros candentes las sendas que delineaban en la piel, ahora tan receptiva, de su moreno acompañante; intentó contenerse, pero aquellas caricias que descendían a cada momento no hacían otra cosa que excitarlo más y más, por momentos se sentía enloquecer, cuando creyó que no podría más, dejó salir un gemido exasperado al sentir su miembro rodeado de aquella forma tan impredecible…

"AAAki… ¿quee…"

"Sht, te dije que te haría olvidarte de todo, solo disfrútalo"

"Pero, Aki, yo… "

Otro gemido se le escapó, apenas y alcanzó a verla dándole un enorme bocado, la vista se le nubló de placer, su cuerpo temblaba por completo y no sabía cuanto más aguantaría en esa situación, era increíble pero ahí estaba, desnudo, temblando, completamente vulnerable y a merced de la mujer a la cual veía como su mejor amiga en el mundo… pero… ella debía ser más que eso en realidad… en esa circunstancia su mente confundida había dejado de darle importancia, ella le importaba demasiado, era su bien más preciado, y estaba brindándole aquellas sensaciones tan inexplicables que…

"D-Boy"

"Aki"

"Tómame, por favor"

Tres palabras, solo eso fue suficiente para enloquecerlo como si de un animal en celo se tratase, no tardo en invertir los papeles y acorralarla contra la pared, la besaba con urgencia en todos los rincones que se le ocurrían, la mordía con suavidad, succionando aquí y allá, dejando vestigios de su incursión por aquel joven cuerpo de piel tersa, el sabor era delicioso, ligeramente salado, su aroma a mujer cada vez más fuerte inundaba sus sentidos, el agua tibia cayendo sobre su espalda no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo, los gemidos que Aki dejaba escapar cada vez con más fuerza solo lo incitaban a seguir más y más, quería devolverle el favor de hacía un momento, quería hacerla gozar de lo lindo, y lo intentó, sus brazos levantaban aquel par de piernas ágiles y bien torneadas mientras él intentaba descifrar los secretos de aquel sabor jamás antes probado por su boca, pero el tener las rodillas tan dobladas lo tenían incómodo, así que la aferró por las caderas lo mejor que pudo acomodándola a horcajadas sobre sus hombros para poder cargarla sin mayor problema, aun recargada contra la pared del baño, así fue como D-Boy se puso de nuevo en pie, deleitándose en aquel sabor que nadie más podía conocer, introduciendo su lengua y sus ansias en el lugar más íntimo de aquella mujer, ella estaba comenzando a gritar cuando fue súbitamente bajada literalmente al piso y atrapada de nuevo por los fuertes brazos de su Tekkaman, al cual no tardó en besar con incontrolable frenesí…

Estaban deseosos de más, necesitaban más a esas alturas, y no tardaron en conseguir lo que anhelaban, cosa de levantar un poco a Aki, cosa de que ella lo ayudara con sus manos a posicionarse en la entrada, cosa de un mero impulso y finalmente, ya no pudieron estar más cerca de lo que estaban, sus movimientos, al principio lentos y descoordinados, pronto aumentaron su intensidad mientras se acoplaban de forma cadenciosa al cuerpo y las necesidades del otro, se escuchaban gimiendo, escuchaban el agua caer de forma interrumpida con un ritmo marcado, podían sentir sus cuerpos rozarse con constancia por el incesante vaivén que sus ansias provocaban, mientras intentaban saciar su sed del otro con interminables y profundos besos en los labios, ya no pensaban, solo sentían, solo actuaban, aumentando sus sensaciones cada vez más primitivas y a la vez complicadas, de pronto Aki dejó de moverse mientras comenzaba a temblar, Takaya se asustó un poco, ella solo se aferró a él con fuerza sin dejar de jadear recargada en su hombro … "D-Boy… Te amo… No sabes cuanto te amo" … no pudo decir más, él la abrazó y para seguirse moviendo con mayor rapidez y brutalidad, quería alcanzarla, quería llegar a donde ella lo esperaba, un poco más, solo un poco más … "Yo… también te amo… Aki", y fue entonces, en ese preciso momento, cuando su desahogo por fin llegó…

"Hey, D-Boy… despierta de una buena vez, no se que demonios estás soñando pero más vale que despiertes"

Sus ojos se abrieron con pereza¿Qué demonios?

"¿Noal?"

"¿A quien esperabas¿A Caperucita?... a, vaya, ya entiendo¡eres un pillín eh D-Boy!, jajajajajaja, seguro que estabas soñando con Aki¿no es verdad?"

Tekkaman Blade solo atinó a desviar su mirada con cara de pocos amigos y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, las carcajadas de Noal terminaron por despejarle su cabeza, era media noche, pero el calor infernal que sentía no disminuía, tal vez no sería tan mala idea tomar una ducha… aun si Aki no lo acompañaba…

FIN

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HE TERMINADO, MUAJAJAJAJAJA… Diox, pero que mala soy con el pobrecito de D-Boy xD pero la verdad, era inevitable, estaba buscando un buen fanfic sobre esta maravillosa serie cuando encontré uno en inglés llamado Bath Time, la verdad, me desilusionó un poco el contenido del mismo, así que este es el resultado, y pues, por si fuera poco, realmente no hay fanfics en español de esta fenomenal serie, así que espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado, jajajajaja, yo me divertí sobremanera con la idea de que nuestro amado D-Boy sufriera un poco con un sueñecito típico de adolescente xD, en fin, si les gustó manden un review, y si no, igual escríbanme para que el próximo fanfic sea aun mejor, a, y por si no ubicaste en que parte de la serie se podría acomodar este pequeño one shot, pues yo diría que después del capítulo 28 de la serie original, por cierto, no dejen de verla, 100 recomendada._

_SARABA_


End file.
